


Veintiún segundos durante los que Sherlock Holmes estuvo equivocado

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veintiún segundos de duda y confusión cuando Sherlock ve aparecer a John en la piscina. <br/>Traducción de un fic de Raindrop. La versión original en inglés ya no está en la red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veintiún segundos durante los que Sherlock Holmes estuvo equivocado

El problema de estar absolutamente seguro de que se está listo para cualquier eventualidad es que para cuando uno se da cuenta de su error (como invariablemente ocurre), casi siempre es demasiado tarde para explicar la excepción.

Sherlock Holmes, parado entre el olor del cloro y el suave rumor del chapoteo del agua contra los filtros de la piscina, sostiene la memoria externa en el aire, y está absolutamente seguro de que está listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Y entonces se presenta la excepción.

_Condición A: Sólo el dinamitero sabía que estaría aquí._

La impresión, pensará más tarde. Ha sido por la impresión. ¿Quién no estaría impresionado? Él, pensó, él no, él nunca se deja impresionar porque siempre tiene razón. No reconoce la impresión cuando la siente.

_Condición B: John está aquí, esperándole._

Eso es lo que ve cuando aparece John y lo mira: no la tensa línea de su mandíbula, ni la rigidez de sus hombros, ni siquiera el puto anorak, que nunca antes le había visto, y por si fuera poco, excesivo para la estación. Lo que Sherlock ve es lo que nadie más habría visto: las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos, la aparente calma con la que sostiene su mirada.

_Condición C: ..._

Durante veintiún terribles segundos, la mente de Sherlock deja de pertenecerle.

Mi amigo, dice su mente, pero inmediatamente reemplaza la palabra por “colega”, para volver a reemplazarla por “amigo”. Porque conoce el significado de “colega”: un colega te ayuda y trabaja a tu lado, y lo que sienta o piense de ti es absolutamente irrelevante. Ya ha tenido colegas antes. Y también ha tenido enemigos, muchos enemigos. Pero los enemigos no se mudan a tu casa, ni te dicen lo brillante que eres con callada reverencia vibrando en su voz, ni se preocupan cuando no duermes, ni te dan la lata para que vayas a comprar la leche.

¿Hacen eso los amigos? Sherlock no lo sabe.

¿Cogen rehenes los amigos y les atan bombas alrededor del cuerpo? _Datos insuficientes. Variable sin nombre_. Ni siquiera se le ocurre, y sigue sin pillarlo, sin verlo.

John le devuelve la mirada. El tiempo transcurre a una velocidad subacuática, como si se encontraran en el interior de la piscina y no junto a ella.

Decide recordarse que él no tiene amigos. Tiene enemigos. Que son lo más cercano, según su hermano.

—Buenas —dice John. 

Sherlock ve la sequedad de sus labios, el nervioso movimiento de sus párpados. Lo ve. Sherlock ve, pero no observa.

Mira a John y John le mira a él, y la boca de Sherlock se abre un poco, pero no dice nada. Y Sherlock sigue sin comprender.

—Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

Experimenta una desconexión entre sí mismo y su lógico cerebro, pero no sabe qué significa, no logra identificar qué se está perdiendo como resultado de ello. Sabe que se ha perdido algo: su jodido compañero de piso está ahí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo junto a la piscina donde Carl Powers murió, vaya si se ha perdido algo..., ¿pero cuándo? ¿Dónde? No puede usar su mente. Siente como si estuviera ahogándose en el interior de su cabeza, ahogándose como el joven Carl Powers. Sólo ve a John Watson. 

—John —dice la lengua espesa de Sherlock. John Watson. La voz le sale ronca. Sus pulmones no poseen aire suficiente para pronunciar su nombre. John Watson—. ¿Qué demonios...?

—¿A que no te lo esperabas? —dice John Watson.

John Watson. John Watson. Es John Watson quien habla, pero ¿quién es John Watson? ¿John Watson doctor, John Watson soldado, John Watson compañero de piso, John Watson idiota, John Watson genio, John Watson amigo-colega-amigo?

¿John Watson enemigo?

_abre la boca como si intentara respirar bajo el agua por qué no puede PENSAR por qué no puede la gente PENSAR cuándo se convirtió él en parte de la gente_

Si John Watson es su enemigo, ¿realmente desea Sherlock ganar?

_está tan cansado..._

Pero en cuanto esa idea errática y asfixiante cruza su mente ve los ojos de John (esta vez de verdad, y es todo lo que Sherlock ve) y advierte que John también está cansado. Sherlock ha estado despierto durante setenta y ocho horas y ha mantenido despierto a John unas cuarenta. Sabe que, por temor a quedarse dormido, John aún no se ha permitido echar una cabezada. Sherlock percibe en sus propios miembros la ligera pesadez asociada a la inminente fatiga física, y observa en John las ojeras bajo unos ojos hinchados, a pesar de la adrenalina provocada por la presión a la que está sometido.

Y entonces, un momento antes de que John se abra el anorak para enseñárselo, observa el chaleco bomba. De repente todo se vuelve más claro, la niebla se disipa de golpe en su mente y todas las piezas encajan en su lugar, y aun así, por alguna razón, sigue sin ser más fácil de asimilar de lo que lo era antes.

John Watson, amigo. Y es mucho más terrible que John Watson, colega, o John Watson, enemigo.

La luz roja aparece sobre el pecho de John, y todas las posibles eventualidades cambian a la vez.

Y Sherlock no está listo para ninguna de ellas.

 

FIN


End file.
